FACE DOWN
by Shortie91
Summary: YES ANOTHER SONGFIC
1. I'm going to kill them

**AN: Casey was 15 and Lizzie was 12 when they moved in. Derek was 16, Edwin 13, and Marti 6. Their parents late 30's.**

**DEREK'S POV**

"Hey Liz you sure you don't wanna go? Brett would love to see you again" Casey came down the stairs wearing a white mini skirt that almost touches her knees and a white halter top that's just above her belly button. Her hair halfway up naturally wavy on her shoulders and not much make up on.

_Damn. How does a little boy like Brett get a hot woman like her? He can't possible know how to please her. What does she waste her time with him anyways? When she can have someone who doesn't look like a gay model, and captain of the hockey team like me. Now I hate him even more_

I saw Lizzie trying not to wince in front of her _Well I'm not the only who doesn't like him. Wonder what her reasons are_ "Yeah I'm sure but thanks anyways"

Casey just shrugged "Ok" she put her sweater on "Where's my purse?" she was looking all around the place can't seem to notice its right on the coffee table.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for our movie night? We're watching Mall Cop later" Nora asked sadly and hopefully _She's going for the guilt trip_ I smirked when Casey looked away from her face obviously caught on to what she was trying to do. Our parents thought of doing a family movie night a couple of months after they got married so we can spend more time together. So every Friday night we take turns picking out movies. First week the kids get to pick out the movie then mine and Casey's turn the next then the parents turn after that and start it up all over again. This week it's the kids turn.

"Hey Case…nice shoes" oh yeah Ralph likes to come over on movie nights nobody usually minds cause his like a brother to everyone and a son to the rents just like Sam. He sitting on the floor back against the couch the one closest to my chair Casey usual seat. The other kids sits on the couch Lizzie sits on Case's right then Edwin at the other end. Me in my chair obviously and our parents on the other chair they added which is on the other side of the couch. Marti usually lays across Lizzie and Edwin's laps. Casey's spot is empty.

"Uhhh thanks Ralph I guess" he just had that goofy smile and nodded _Does he know how not to smile? The joker doesn't even smile as much as Ralph does_ "Sorry mom I can't miss this party Brett's counting on me to be there"

"Oh ok" Nora looked down sadly.

Casey sighed "Mom I promise I'm just going there for an hour at the most. I told him I'm just gonna make an appearance" she walked over to Nora and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't why you waste your time with that guy he already got 2 boyfriends. What would he want with you?" I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes "Shut up Derek he's not gay"

"I didn't say he was…you did but now that you mentioned it"

"Shut up" she walked over to me standing between my chair and the couch.

I ignored her like always "But I guess that's what he is"

"Is not"

"Um let me see he rolls around with other guys in those weird uniforms and actually likes it yeah I think that would make him gay" kids giggled at that and dad Nora hit him in the arm but I can tell she's trying not to smile too.

"Dude Brett's gay?" Ralph looked confused "Um I'm no expert but if he's gay then what's he doing with Casey? I'm pretty sure she's a girl" everyone laughed again even Nora couldn't help but laugh.

"He hadn't come out of the closet yet Ralph" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh" he nodded then looked upset about something "What a jerk"

Now its my turn to be confused "How?" me and Casey said in unison.

"Cause he's going out with you" _What the hell is he talking about?_ he must've known what I was thinking cause then he said "Well if he's gay and is going out with you wouldn't that mean he's using you as a cover?" I snorted "That's why he's a jerk a gay jerk but a jerk all the same" he had he's goofy smile again it only got wider when he saw how impressed everyone looked that just made his face look proud.

She looked at Ralph "He's not gay" then she looked back at me "He's on the wrestling team you idiot that's what they do on matches"

"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"

"So what does that make you?"

"Huh?" now everyone looked curious at her wondering what she's gonna say next even if I won't admit it but I'm kinda curious too.

"Come on you spend all day ice skating with those Neanderthals…no offence Ralph…just hitting each others sticks and you seem to enjoy it" That got a big laugh from everyone I tried so hard not to join them. It didn't matter cause I know she can tell she impressed me with that one too _Her comebacks are getting better_ "Wouldn't that make you gay?" she smirked at me.

"This coming from a girl who spends her day wearing a mini skirt a skin tight shirt and goes on top other girls with a big smile on your face" I smirked at her.

"I'm a cheerleader Derek that requires smiling and I'm only on top when we're doing a pyramid"

"Huh? Really? I always figured you always like being on top you since you have control issues and all but I guess I was wrong. Even after 2 years you still surprise me I'll give you that McDonald" I heard Ralph sniggered as he got up to the kitchen getting another snack.

"Shut up" she groaned "Where's my purse?" she started looking around again. She finally spotted it on the table and she walked over to get it but she had to bent over a little trying to grab it. Her skirt started raising but no one comment on it cause they didn't see anything so they don't care plus they're too much into the movie anyways. But its kinda hard for me to ignore considering she's literally right in front of me and since I'm sitting down I can see her lacy red thong almost perfectly.

I tilted my head a little so I can get a better view "Damn" I whispered as quietly as I could _Why does she have to torture me like this? I know she enjoys making my life miserable but this is just low. I know she can't be that oblivious she has to know how hard it is for me not to fuck her senseless every time I see her. Its obvious to everyone I had a thing for her since she moved in but she seems completely clueless. Sometimes I wonder if its just an act and secretly laughing at me when she's alone in her room or if she's just that clueless either way its torture_ I tried to look away starting to feel a little guilty or at least tried to stop fantasizing her taking me to her room telling me she wants me and not that stupid boy she's been seeing for past few weeks. Eventually I looked away starting to feel more guilty which I blame Casey for cause only her that can make me feel guilty even when she's not trying to _Damn it Casey. Why do you have to make everything complicated?_

She got up walked to the door "See ya guys in a hour" she smiled and waved to everybody then looked at Ralph when he sat back down in his seat "Ralph you can seat in my seat if you want"

He shook his head "Nah that's ok I'm fine right here"

"You sure? Cause I can sit on the floor when I get back"

"Nah it'll feel too weird"

"Why?"

"Cause it'll feel like I'm a replacement for you" he smiled "And nothing good replace the real thing"

She smiled "Thanks Ralph that's really sweet"

He shrugged "No probably baby sis" he turned around to watch the previews.

She laughed "Love ya guys" she blows a kiss at us then left without giving anybody a chance to respond. I went up to my room after the movie was over I couldn't stay down there much longer. I didn't even watch the movie if I wasn't constantly looking at the door waiting for Casey to magically appear I'm just imagining all the horrible things why she wasn't here already. I sat down for about ten minutes making another attempt to stop thinking about her…key word attempt. I started getting a headache from thinking too much. I groaned an rubbed my temples a little hoping it would just go away.

"Thinking about Casey again?" I looked over at my door _When did Lizzie come in here?_ I saw her leaning on my door frame "I just got here don't worry"

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged and sat by me on my bed "Came to check on you"

"Nora wouldn't stop bugging you huh?" _She always worried about me becoming depressed or something. Its great she's starting to think of me as her own son but she worries too much_

"No cause I was worried about you" I gave her a look "And so is mom"

"Knew it" I shook my head and looked away

"She can't help it but worry about you"

I sighed "I know its great that she's starting to be my mom and everything but…"

"I know me too but moms worry too much its in the job description" I chuckled and she joined me after a minute "You didn't answer my question"

"Which was?" I tried to avoid answering by playing stupid

"Derek" but like Casey she knows me too well _Damn it so much for not thinking about her_ "Thinking about Casey again?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Good point…I'm sure she's fine"

"Yeah well my brain can't seem to get that"

"Well repeat it until it does"

"Tried that doesn't work"

"She can take care of herself she's done it for years"

"I know" I looked back at her "What did he do?"

"Huh?" _I know completely random but I don't feel like talking about Casey I always end up saying too much_ "What did who do?"

"Brett"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she looked away from me.

"Cut the crap Liz"

She sighed "Ok but you can't tell Casey"

"I won't"

She took a deep breath "Last week when I went with him and Casey to this party…"

**FLASHBACK LIZZIE'S POV**

_God this is so boring and people actually go to these things for fun? If I had my own car I would've left a long time ago_ I sat on the couch that was against the staircase by myself watching everyone else getting drunk being gross and stupid. Casey went to find us some drinks that didn't have alcohol in it I just sat here and waited hoping we could leave soon.

"What are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" Brett slurred I looked him and saw him leaning against the staircase looking down on me.

I looked at him confused _How many drinks did he have?_ "Waiting for Casey to come back"

"Oh" he sat down right next to me _I don't know what's more uncomfortable his closeness or the look his giving me_ "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be by yourself" he whispers in my ear I tensed when I felt his hand caressing my bared thigh and tried to put it up my skirt but I pulled away. He put his hands on either side of me practically on top of me. I tried pushing him away but his bigger than me. Nobody seems to notice I don't want to be this close to him. Then he kissed me I manage to finally push him off of me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him

I was beyond pissed at him thinking of ways to kill him but he just asked innocently "What's wrong?"

I gaped at him "Are you seriously asking me that?" he shrugged "You kissed me!" he still looked confused "You're dating my sister!"

He smirked at me "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it" next thing I know I decked his pretty little face hard enough to make his nose crack "Ow! What the fuck?! You bitch!" he groaned in pain and was holding his nose.

"What the fuck did you expect? You barely talk to me than out of the blue kiss me against my will" I yelled at him most likely have an audience by now but I was to mad to give a damn "Oh yeah did I mention your dating my SISTER who by the way is in the next room?!"

He laughed he actually was laughing at me "So?" he shrugged again.

I looked at him shocked "You don't care you just hit on your girlfriend's sister? No guilt whatsoever?" he shook his head still smirking I narrowed my eyes at him again "Fine let see how you feel when I tell her" I was about to get up and go to the kitchen to find her but he grabbed my wrist tightly most likely leaving a bruise but I didn't give him the satisfaction to show him how much it was hurting me "Let go of me" I snapped at him.

"I don't think so" he gripped harder "The only thing you're going to tell her is that a guy tried to kiss you and force himself on you but I got here on time grabbed him off of you and kicked him out but not before he broke my nose"

I looked at him like he lost his mind which considering what he tried to do earlier I'm not so sure if he has one "No I won't"

"Yes you will" again gripped harder and glared at me.

"What makes you think I'm gonna do what you say?"

"You would regret it later"

I laughed at his pathetic attempts to scare me "I'm not scared of you even if you could win the fight"

"No your not" he frowned for a second then he smiled at me "But I know someone who would be" I looked at him confused until he nodded towards the kitchen door Casey went through then it dawned on me what he meant "You either listen to me and things would be as if nothing happened" I was about to say something but he cut me off before I could "Or you could be difficult by telling her which she'll pay for your mistakes"

"Not with my brothers or his friends around"

"No?" I shook my head "Well I guess I'll need my team to help me on that one wouldn't I? Maybe some of the football team too I'm sure there's a lot of guys that would love to pay your brothers a visit for personally reasons of course" my eyes widen in fear and he just chuckled when he saw that "Do you understand me?" I nodded he finally let go of my wrist and smirked "Good"

A couple of minutes later "Hey guys sorry I took so long but I couldn't find anything that wasn't alcohol I finally just gave up and got water from the tap" Casey smiled and handed me a cup "What happened to you?" she quickly put her cup down and grabbed Brett's face to fully examine it.

"Oh that? Its nothing just some guy tried to kissed her she tried to push him away but he didn't seem to care so I kicked him out unfortunately not before he punched me"

"Are you guys alright?"

I winced but put on a fake smile hoping she can see right through it "Yeah of course we're alright god Case you worry too much just like mom does" I teased her.

"Hey" she lightly hit my shoulder playfully and laughed I just laughed with her and tried to forget what really happened.

**END OF FLASHBACK DEREK'S POV**

"Derek?" I sat there for a while trying to let everything she just told me sink in "Derek? Can you please say something? You're kinda freaking me out over here"

"I'm going to kill him" was the only thing I said before I marched out of my room.

"Derek" I heard Lizzie running after me trying to keep up she tried grabbing my arm but I just shrugged her off "Derek please just listen to me" she kept pleading me to stop if I wasn't so pissed off I would've listen "Derek don't" I was halfway down the stairs when she grabbed my arm again.

"What?" I turned around and snapped at her "Don't what Liz? Kill him? Don't get caught what?"

"You can't kill him"

"Why not?"

"How do you think Casey's going to react?"

"Who cares? I'm doing her a favor" I tried turning around but she grabbed my shoulders so I couldn't.

"You can't just go and kill him"

"Why not?"

"Don't use me as an excuse to kill him" I looked at her confused "Oh please everyone knows you hate him cause he's got to Casey before you did" I wasn't surprised she was the first one to say it out loud she always did have more balls than half the hockey team just like her sister. Its no secret that I love Casey but no one said it out loud before.

"Don't even try and put this on me" and just like her sister she tried to blame me so I would be distracted "Why didn't you tell me this before?" she dropped her arms to her side and looked down at her feet like there the most interesting thing in the world "Liz?" I crossed my arms trying to get her attention "Liz look at me" she sighed and looked anywhere at but my eyes "Liz" she got the hint and looked me in the eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged "I didn't think it was a big deal considering he was drunk"

"You told me he didn't drink anything"

"No I said he had a cup but he didn't drink it when he was by me"

"Doesn't matter drunk or not he shouldn't of done it"

"Its not a big deal ok?" she looked back down at her feet.

"Not a big deal?!" she winced "Liz he's 18 that makes him an adult he shouldn't have been thinking about doing anything to a 14 girl in the first place" she looked like she's trying not to cry so I took a deep breath trying to calm down "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was scared alright?! You happy now?!" she snapped at me "I was too scared and too ashamed that I was too weak to defend myself!" she started sobbing after she was done I put my arms around her and lead her head against my chest. Still stunned that she was crying in the first place I never noticed how small she actually is until now. She always seem a lot bigger to me she never backed down from anything or showed fear. I always thought she was as big as me but now looking at her like this she's not that much bigger than Marti. I rubbed her back until she calmed down…well at least until she stopped shaking "I'm sorry"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for ok?" I felt her nod against me I stood there for a couple of minutes and walked down the rest of the stairs grabbed my jacket and looked for my keys.

"Derek where you going? What happened? What's going on?" Nora asked

"There's something I have to take care of" I looked in all my pockets looking for it "Where are they?" I mumbled.

"What do you have to take care of?"

"I'll tell you when I get back or Lizzie can tell you while I'm gone" I started looking around the room for it.

"No tell me now"

"Nora"

"Derek"

"I don't have time" I finally found my keys and was about to leave.

"Well make time you're upsetting mom" Ralph said she smiled at him went over to pet his head he smiled and snuggled up in her hand like a puppy if I wasn't so furious I would've laughed.

I sighed defeated knowing I can't say no to them when they gang up on me like that "Fine" I took another deep breath "Brett tried to kiss Lizzie at a party she got pissed and hit him was about to tell Casey what he did but he threaten her and the whole family if she didn't keep her mouth shut. She got a bruise when he was gripping her wrist too hard" I snapped but they didn't give me a hard time cause they know I was angry at Brett and not them.

Nora closed her eyes and tried to calm down "Fine but don't get caught"

I nodded and was about to leave "Derek"

"What Edwin?" I snapped and closed my eyes didn't open them until I was calm enough "Sorry what?"

He was standing up with his shoes on "Wait up for me" he walked over by me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going with you obviously"

"Edwin"

"Yeah me too" Ralph suddenly appeared by his side with his shoes on too _How did he get here so fast?_ I shook my head a little _Never mind not important right now_

"Guys"

"We're going with you"

"Yeah she's my baby sister too D so is Casey"

"Ralph"

"Just cause we love Casey differently from the way you do. Doesn't mean we care about her any less" I was about to protest "Dude after you give him a few punches you get Casey out to the car and wait for us. Me and Edwin will take care of him" Edwin nodded

I sighed "Fine let's go before he does something he gets any more ideas" I turned around opened the door got as far as the porch but then I saw a woman walking on the sidewalk towards our driveway with her head down looks like she's shaking then I saw who it was when she came closer "Casey?" she looked up and sure enough it was her she ran the rest of the driveway threw her arms around me as soon as she got to me. I didn't know what else to do so I just stood there holding her "Casey what's wrong?" her shaking got worse so I knew she was sobbing I picked her up bridal style and turned around. Ralph and Edwin immediately moved out of the way so I can get her inside. Everyone kept asking what was going on I just ignored them and put Casey down in my chair. Once I pulled away everyone gasped and I started shaking in anger when I took a good look at her.

"He did this to you didn't he?" its amazing her clothes didn't completely fall they've been ripped so much. She has bruises everywhere on her right eye her jaw handprints on her wrists her right ankle more bruises on her arms legs. Looks like someone cut her with a knife a few times one on her right thigh another on her left heal a stab wound by her left shoulder. Hair is a mess who knows how much bruises and cuts under her clothes…well what's left of them anyway.

"Who?" she asked innocently

"Don't you try to play dumb you know exactly who I'm talking about" she looked down "Brett did this didn't he?"

"Craig and Rick thought he needed help when they came in the room" she mumbled but I heard her loud and clear judging by the way everyone tensed all the sudden I'm guess they heard her too.

"What happened?"

"I wanted to leave but I couldn't cause he was my only ride home…"

**FLASHBACK CASEY'S POV**

"Where's Brett?" I came back downstairs from the bathroom and went to the kitchen to see if he's in the same spot I left him a couple of minutes ago but didn't see him anywhere I turned to see Craig one of his best friends.

"Oh he went upstairs looking for you actually"

"Oh" I stood there figured I should stay in one place so he can find me easier.

I felt someone breathing on the back of my neck and running their hands on my arms "Do you want me to help you with anything?" he said right against my ear I can smell alcohol on his breath but I can tell he's not drunk. I shudder in disgust he obviously thought I was shuddering for a different reason cause I felt him chuckle he licked behind my ear I tried not to throw up.

"No I'm fine" I tried to step away but he gripped my arms a little tighter.

"I know you are" he started playing with my hair "You sure you don't want anything?" I saw Brett's other best friend Rick he walked in front of me.

"Yeah is there anything you need?" Rick put his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him. I was sandwiched between both of them. I groaned in disgust and pushed both of them away from me.

"I'm gonna go look for him" I walked away trying to get out of here as fast as possible if I brought the car out I would've just left and just apologized to Brett later for leaving early but since I didn't bring a car Brett was my ride.

I heard both of them laughing "You'll just be back anyways" I heard Rick yelling over the music.

"We'll join you guys later" Craig yelled out.

"Never gonna happen" I yelled at them and heard them laughing when I ran out of there and up the stairs. I looked in a couple rooms called out his name hoping he can hear me and just come out but I still didn't see him anywhere I looked in the last room that was at the end of the hallway.

"Brett?" I just poked my head in just in case it was another couple come up here for privacy but to my surprise this time it him but he was looking out the window "Brett? Didn't you hear me calling for you?" he turned to look at me _Why is he here by himself in the dark? Sometimes I really don't get this boy_

"No sorry I was thinking about something" I walked the rest of the way in and closed the door.

"Oh" I stood there against the door not wanting to stay here much longer "What were you thinking about?" he smiled and walked over to me "What-" he cut me off by kissing me I kissed him back and his hands went to my waist mine went to his shoulders. He slid his tongue in my mouth I moaned when he push me against the door. After a couple of minutes his hands moved from my waist to the bottom of my top he lifted it up about halfway before I pushed his hands away and shook my head "I'm sorry I'm just not ready to do this yet" I pushed him away from me and turned around to opened the door and was about to get out but his hand slammed it shut before I could "What are you doing?" he turned me around and starting kissing me tried to get my shirt off again "No" I pushed his hands away but he just grabbed them and threw me on the bed got on top of me grabbed my hands again and put them above my head he shift both of my wrists to his right hand. And moved his left hand down my chest "Please don't" he kissed me again and put his hand under my shirt my eyes started watering but I didn't let it fall hoping he would see how much his hurting me so he would stop "You're gonna regret this later"

He laughed "Why would I regret it later? I wanted to fuck you since I first saw you" I started crying and tried to get my hands from his but he just gripped it tighter most likely leaving a bruise "How long do you expect a guy to wait? Why won't you just give me what I want? You practically beg me to fuck with those clothes you wear" he slid his hand down until it was under my skirt.

"No" I tried to push him off and cried more when I couldn't get away I was about to give up but then heard someone walked in he looked at the door to see who it was "HELP ME PLEASE" he laughed at me _Why is he laughing?_ I looked over just to see it was Rick and Craig who came in. The just stood there smiling at me like they just won the lottery _Now I'm definitely won't be able to leave_ Rick locked the door and I swear my eyes were gonna pop out from how wide they are. They just laughed at me again _Those sick bastards are getting off on this_ Brett got up I tried to get up and run out but they caught me. They threw me back on the bed and spread my legs apart. I was forced to move in the middle of the bed Craig pinned my arms down Rick pinned my legs and Brett got back on top of me. I tried fighting them off but they were holding me so tight I could barley move. Brett took something out of his pocket I looked to see what it was and started screaming and crying when I saw it was a pocket knife "No no please don't" he dropped the knife beside him so he could punched me in my right eye I started crying more and he punched my jaw.

"Shut up!" he put his hand over my mouth "You talk to much" he picked the knife back up and started tearing up my clothes until there was almost nothing covering me. I felt a sharp pain on my right thigh he was about to take off my underwear but I mange to kick Rick off my legs and Brett in the process. I dug my nails into Craig's hand he screamed in pain then let go of me. I got up and tried to get to the door again but Craig blocked it so I ran for the window I was almost there when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder I screamed and punched whoever stabbed me I heard him hit the floor. I tried running towards the window again but I felt another sharp pain in my left heal so I fell forward. Whoever did it was crawling on top of me and turned me around. He started punching me all over I tried to block his punches but it didn't help much. At some point I was able to tell who was hitting me it was Rick I saw Brett passed out on the floor blood coming out of his head from the looks of it when I kicked him off he hit his head hard on something. Craig was trying to wake him while Rick was still beating the crap out of me. I tried to get him off so I could leave but he would just push me back down so I looked around hoping to fine something to hit him with. I saw the knife by his feet I got up a little dragging myself towards it with Rick still hitting me. I finally was so close to it (Come on almost there) Rick was hitting me harder than before. He got up and kicked me in the stomach I forced myself to keep going hoping I would get it before he notice. He kicked me again I grabbed the knife sat up and stabbed him in his right thigh twisted it so it wouldn't be able to heal. He automatically screamed and fell to his knees. I made a ran for it out the window but only manage to open it. Just as I was about to jump out someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me against the wall by the window.

"Where do you think you going?" Craig said he started kissing my neck my shoulders his right hand went on my breast under my shirt and bra while his other hand went under my panties "I'm going to get what I came here for" I stopped struggling with him remembering what Derek made me, Lizzie, and Marti practice with him non-stop until we got it right. I elbowed him in the stomach punched him in the nose stomped on his foot and finally punched him as hard as I could in the groin. Once he fell on the floor and cried out in pain I ran out the door didn't stop running until I was about a couple blocks away from home.

**END OF FLASHBACK DEREK'S POV**

"Derek?" she shook my shoulder a little "Calm down you're shaking" I looked down and realized she was right and noticed at some point she got me to sit down on my chair and she was leaning over me still trying to get my attention.

I glared at the door "That son of bitch" I got up only to be pushed back down "Casey…let me go"

"No I'm not going to let you go after him"

"Case I'm not giving you much of a choice here" I got up she tried to push me back down again but I gently pushed her aside and walked around her. I was almost to the door until I felt her hand grabbed my arm and she got in front of me "Move it princess"

"No"

"I don't have time to play games"

"I don't care"

I tried to move around her but she just kept blocking me I groaned "Would you just let me go already?!" I finally was able to move around her.

"Derek stop it" I just ignored her and kept walking "God for once would someone listen when I tell them to stop?!" that got me to stop right when my hand was on the doorknob. I tensed and tried to calm down a little before I turned around to look at her. She had her hand over her mouth I don't know what shocked her more her words or my anger "Derek…I'm sorry I didn't-" then she jumped when I threw the closes vase at the stairs "Derek?"

I punched the wall most likely leaving a dent "They're going to pay…those sons of bitches are going to pay" I punched the door next "They're going to beg for death when I'm through with them" I picked up another thing and threw it at the stairs.

I leaned against the door trying to catch my breath "Derek please calm down" I glared her and marched right towards her.

She took a step back away from me but I just put my hands on her arms to keep her still "Calm down?! Calm down?! How the fuck can I calm down when you almost got raped by your boyfriend and his two best friends?! Huh?! How can I not kill them for what they did to you? Or what he did to Lizzie?"

"Ok ok you can go after them just please let me go" I snapped out of my anger finally got a good look at her and noticed she seem scared out of her mind shaking so much I couldn't tell if it was from fear or her sobs probably both. I felt a couple of people had they're hands on my shoulders trying to get me away from her probably were trying to for a while now.

"Oh shit" I let go of her arms which weren't that tight she was probably just scared of my reaction I put my arms around her just holding her hopefully not to hard "I'm so sorry Case" I felt her tense up a bit I rubbed her back as soothingly as I could "I'm sorry I wasn't mad at you I was mad at them" I kissed the top of her head "I won't do it again ok? If you want I'll stay here and stay far away from you as possible so I can't hurt you anymore" I let go of her was about to turn around but I felt her hand on my arm she turned me around to face her and she put her arms around my neck put her head on my shoulder.

"You didn't hurt me Derek" she moved her arms away long enough to grab mine to put them around her then put hers back around me "You just scared me that's all I didn't even noticed your hands until I saw you move them"

"You sure?" I pulled away a little so I could look at her she nodded by the look in her eyes I knew she wasn't lying to me "I didn't mean to yell at you" I pulled her back into the hug.

"I know I just didn't think you were that angry"

"Why not? You know how protective I get"

I felt her shrug "I guess I forgot"

"Don't forget again"

"Don't worry I won't" I felt her pull away from me but when I looked behind her I saw Nora was grabbing her into a hug. I saw Casey's shoulders shaking I can hear her sniffling again I knew she was crying again.

"Shhh its ok mommy's here" Nora started rubbing her back "Its ok baby"

Casey's shaking got worse "Why did they do that to me? I told them to stop over and over but they just laughed at me mommy"

Nora glared at me Ralph and Edwin a lot more anger than everybody combined _Damn she'll have a bear 10x her size shaking in fear with that look_ "Kill them" she said it with so much venom she didn't need to raise her voice to have everyone looking scared shitless.

"No" Casey tried protesting and move away from Nora but she refused to let her go "NO!" she tried to get out of her grip "Derek! Please don't leave me alone! Derek!" she screamed.

"Shhh your not alone honey Derek and your brothers are just going to take care of the bad guys ok honey? He'll be right back…its ok mommy's here" I looked at both at them "GO!"

All we could do is nod and say "Yes mom" Ralph and Edwin was out the door I followed them out "I'll be right back Case" I closed the door and ran to my car. Once I got halfway to the party I started shaking again I was so pissed just thinking about what those guys tried to do to Casey _If she hadn't been able to fight them off the way she did she wouldn't have been able to get away from them and they would've…_ my hand automatically went to the radio hoping the music would calm me down well at least until I find them.

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

**Cover up with make up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown **

**I see what's going down.**

**I see the way you go and say your right again,**

**Say your right again**

**Heed my lecture**

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down a new life she has.**

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**Its coming round again.**

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.**

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.**

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..**

_Well so much help that did_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Opps got caught

**STILL DEREK'S POV**

"Damn it can this thing go any faster?"

"Dude you have to calm down"

"UGH why does everyone keep telling me to calm down?! It doesn't help any! Why are you so fucking calm anyways?" I snapped at Ralph.

"Cause someone has to be!" he snapped back at me "Damn it Derek just calm the fuck down ok? You're not helping anyone when you keep yelling everyone I know your angry but your not the only one" I scoffed "She's my baby sister D"

I closed my eyes for a minute then took a glance at Ralph "Sorry man I'm just…"

"I know me too…hell we all are but we can't lose it now so you have to pull it together dude"

"I'm trying" we stayed silent until we finally reached the house.

"Let's find those assholes kill them then go back home to check on the girls" it still sometimes amazes me how much protective Edwin gets when it comes to those girls just like me.

We got out of the car and went straight to the house looking all over the place but couldn't find them anywhere. But it was clear to see which room they kept Casey in hours ago there was some blood in there. We went back downstairs I looked around for anybody who looks familiar. I spotted Max making out with Amy on the couch we walked over to him.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Brett Craig and Rick where are they?"

He shrugged "I haven't seen them all night" he went back to kissing her again but just got yanked away from her and practically lifted off the floor by Edwin. Which I just realized he was about as tall as me now so of course he was taller than Max by a couple of inches _When did he grew?_

"Come on Miller I know you saw them here" he glared at Max who was kinda shaking "Those fucking pricks put their hands on my sisters! Where the fuck are they?! Answer me!"

He gulped tried to look at me and Ralph for help "I would listen to him before I came next on his death list if I were you dude" I heard Ralph say behind me. Most likely smirking at Max I just nodded in agreement.

"The Dot" he stuttered out

Edwin smirked punched him then kicked him in the stomach when he landed on the ground "Thanks" _Nora would be so proud of his manners right now_

We walked away from him "Should've answered him sooner" I looked up and saw everyone gaping at us I smirked at them "Drive safe everyone" with that we took off to look for them at the small diner kids usually hang out The Dot _Good thing its not to far from the party_ we were there in about 10 minutes. I parked the car and got out.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sam asked us once we walked in.

"Is Brett and his followers here?"

"Nice to see you too D work is fine really I love serving people you meet new friends everyday" he rolled his eyes.

"Sam! We have no time for your sarcasm right now ok? Just please tell me if they're here or not''

He sighed "Table 7" I looked over where he was pointing at and saw them _Case done a real number on them_ Rick had a bandage wrapped around his thigh Craig had a black eye a broken nose and Brett had a bandage around his head.

Rick looked at us when we went by them "Hey what are you guys up to?" he looked at all of us nervously _Good_

**NOBODY'S POV**

"The only thing that's up is my foot up your ass!" Edwin punched Rick he fell backwards then Edwin got on top of him started punching him more "You son of a bitch!" he stood up started kicking him "Get up!"

Ralph grabbed Brett by the collar and punched him "This is for my sisters asshole!" he kicked him in the groin when Brett automatically bend forward he kicked him in the face. He fell on the ground Ralph kicked him anywhere his foot could reach.

Derek grabbed Craig's seat from behind him so he would fall to the floor got on top of him and started punching wherever his fists could reach "Come on mother fucker get up!" Derek stood up and pulled him by his neck started choking him "Hit me back I dare you! Not so easy to defend yourself when its not a girl is it?" Craig punched him in the jaw making Derek drop him Craig started gasping for breath once he hit the ground. Derek started punching him again. Eventually Craig rolled over so he could punch him back but Derek would just roll over they keep doing that for a while until everyone traded punching bags every once in a while.

**DEREK'S POV**

"Come on D stop" I felt someone trying to pull me off Brett "D stop it ok whatever these guys did has to wait until later"

"No" I refused to move just kept punching him.

"Come on I can't lose my job just take it outside please" he pleaded.

"Sorry Sammy boy but I'm not leaving until these fuckers pay" I still refused to stop punching him.

"Please stop I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise" Brett started sobbing.

"Oh that's funny Casey and Lizzie said the same thing but did you listen?!" I got up kicked him hard felt like some of his ribs cracked _Good_ "Did you listen?! Huh?!" I kicked the same spot he whimpered I was about to hit him again but I felt a group of hands grabbed me before I could "Let me go!" I tried to escape from whoever was holding me but no avail "I'm not finish with him yet!"

"Just let it go son" I looked at whoever was talking to me and notice it was a cop _When did they get here?_ I saw some of the cops put handcuffs on Brett and his friends. Another set of cops were holding back Edwin and Ralph just like they were with me.

"I can't let it go" I saw them pass me by I tried to make another attempt going after them but a couple more cops came over to help the guys hold me back.

"Ok son let's go" they put me Ralph and Edwin in one car. And Brett and his followers in the other.

"Oh shit" Ralph put his hands over his face looked worried about something.

I looked at him "What?"

"Mom is going to kill us"

"What?"

"She's going to kill us when she finds out we got caught"

"Oh come on Ralph you know she's not going to be mad"

"We weren't supposed to get caught"

I paled suddenly realizing why he was scared "Maybe we'll get off the hook we got the guys good that should be enough right?" Ralph and Edwin just gave me a 'yeah right' look "Right?"

"Please we'll be lucky if all she does is skin us alive D" I winced knowing Edwin had a good point "We didn't finish those guys off and got caught. Do you think she's going to be happy?"

I gulped "Maybe" _Fuck we're in deep shit_ I looked at the driver "Please tell me I'm doing time for assault or something"

He shook his head "Nope"

"Oh come on I was about to kill those guys shouldn't that give me attempted murder or something?" I asked him hopefully.

"You're parents should be by the station in a little bit"

"Come on help me out I'm begging you" he shook his head I sighed and looked at my brother and my friends they just looked at me like I'm crazy "What?"

"Why are you trying to get in trouble?"

"Would you rather go to juvie with a bunch of angry teenagers or go back home to an angry mom?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

They instantly paled Edwin looked at the driver put his hands on the cage thing started shaking it "Come on can't we get some time for assault or something? Anger management retreat or something? Anything please"

The driver just shook his head and laughed "Nah I'll just let you guys off with a warning and let your parents deal with you"

Ralph looked at both of us "Well I think we should enjoy our last night as much as we can bros" we nodded in agreement.

"I wonder who's going to kill us first Casey or mom"

"Either way its not going to be fast and painless D"

"I can wish can't I?"

"Wish all you want doesn't mean it'll come true"

"Damn"

**CASEY'S POV**

"I'm sure the boys are fine sweetie" I got up from my mom's lap so I could look at her.

"If they're fine then why aren't they home? They should've been here by now"

"Well maybe they went to celebrate or something you know how boys are"

I shook my head "They would've called if they did cause they know how worried I would get"

"Maybe they forgot you know how they're memories are"

I shook my head again "I don't think so mom"

"Honey you need to calm down" she put my head back to her lap and started stroking my hair again.

"I can't"

"Well try you know the boys wouldn't want you to get worried about them"

"Too late"

"Casey"

"I know I know calm down" I sighed a couple of minutes later the phone rang.

"Ah that's probably them right now" she gently moved my head towards George's lap so she can get the phone "Hello?…Derek are you ok?…You're where?" she sighed "Yeah she's fine…well kind of…you know how she is…you are so grounded…for what? For making me tell her where you guys are…you know she's going to find out anyways…you know what I should just let her deal with you…yes that is the punishment…I'll see you guys in about 20 minutes that should give you enough time to figure out how you're going to get out of this one…you're welcome love you honey be safe and tell the other two I love them too" she hung up the phone bit her lip and looked at me nervously.

"Mom? What's wrong?" she walked slowly to me and sat by me.

"Well…the important thing is the boys are fine sweetie"

"Mom" I sat up to look up at her.

"They're not hurt or anything" she smiled at me and chuckled nervously "Isn't that great?"

"Mom"

"They got taken to the police station for starting a fight"

"What?!"

"They found Brett and his friends at The Dot got a little reckless apparently Sam was working tonight so he had to call the police to get them out of there or he would've lost his job if he didn't"

"They did what?!"

"Honey its not as bad as it seems"

"Not as bad as it seems? Mom they started a fight when I told them not to start in the first place then they decide to almost cost Sam's job and to top it off they got arrested"

"Now I didn't say they were arrested they're just at the station the cops just wanted to know why they started a fight"

"And?"

"And they wanted you to come down to confirm it so Brett and his friends would do have to do time for what they did" I didn't say anything for a while I was still trying to process everything "Honey are you ok with that?"

"Are they going to be put away for a while if I do go down there?"

She nodded "I'll make sure of it and so would George" I looked over at him and he nodded.

"Ok let's get this over with" I got up

"Honey you sure you don't want to change before we go"

I nodded "Yeah they could take it as evidence"

"Wouldn't you have to take extra clothes to change into?"

"Don't they have spare clothes there?"

"I think so"

"Well then let's go" I walked out and went straight in the car the rest of the family came in a couple minutes later. After what felt like an eternity we finally pulled up to the station I walked in as soon the car stopped.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked me.

"Yeah I'm Casey McDonald I believe I was supposed to talk to someone or something"

She got up and walked around the desk to stand next to me "Of course right this way" she lead me to a room. There was a rectangle table in the middle of the room with two chairs a big mirror to my right on the wall and a camera in the corner by it "There should be someone with you in a moment make yourself comfortable"

I walked over to one of the chairs "That should be easy at a police station with no privacy" I mumbled I thought was quietly but I guess she heard me cause she chuckled after I said it then she left. I sat there getting more uncomfortable by the minute. Someone finally came in. A black man who looks about in to be in his mid 30s he sat down across from me.

"Hey I'm agent Morris your Ms. McDonald I assume" he reached out his hand for me to shake I took it

"Please call me Casey"

"Ok Casey I'm just wanted to ask you a couple of questions if that's alright with you"

"Is Derek ok? How about Ralph and Edwin?"

"Yes they're fine a bit shaken up but other than that they're fine"

"Shaken up?"

He laughed "They seem to be scared to go home"

"Huh?"

"They kept begging to stay here longer so they wouldn't have to face your mom"

"Oh"

"Is it alright if I asked you a couple of questions?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know why you're brothers started a fight with those other boys?"

I looked down "Yes"

"Care to explain?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath I told him everything that happened at the party.

"Then what happened?"

"I walked home and told my family everything"

"So you're brothers hunt them down"

"Yes"

He nodded "Ok" he got up "Can we take a couple of pictures for evidence?"

"Would it put them away for a while?"

"I guarantee they're going to be put away for a long time Casey don't worry"

"What about my brothers? And my stepbrother?"

He shrugged "Self defense"

"But how-"

"Casey I have 3 sisters and if anyone tried to hurt them the way these boys tried to hurt you I would've done the same thing or worse if I didn't get caught so I know how they feel"

"So that means…"

"They're off the hook but if they decide to take matters in their own hands again tell them not to get caught cause I can't guarantee we can look the other way every time ok?"

I smiled ran by him and gave him a hug I almost knocked him over "Thank you"

"No problem" he hugged me back then let me go "I'm going to send someone in to take the pictures after you're done then you guys can go" I nodded and he left. Someone came in took pictures of my injuries and gave me a change of clothes. They took my shredded ones as evidence. Once I was done changing I walked out of the room and went to find my family.

"Hey Spacey over here" I looked down the hall

He stood there and opened his arms "Derek" I ran over to him and jumped in his arms "I'm sorry" I mumbled in his shoulder.

He put his chin on the top of my head "What are you sorry for?"

"You guys got into trouble because of me"

"What are you talking about?"

"If I would've just gave what they wanted then you guys wouldn't be here right now everyone's right I am a prude"

"Hey listen to me and listen carefully ok?" I nodded "You told them no they should've stop when you told them to but they didn't its not your fault its theirs for not listening" he kissed on my forehead "Just thank god you got out of there in time who knows what would've happen if you didn't get away" he pulled me closer "I don't know what I would do without you princess"

"Ditto" I closed my eyes "You do realize comments aren't going to get you out of trouble right?"

"Damn"

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"There you go madam moiselle is there anything else I can get for you?" Sam put my veggie burger and French fries in front of me. Me, Derek, Ralph, Edwin, and Lizzie were hanging out at The Dot since Sam was working again we decided to pay him a visit we were about to leave but he insisted that me and Lizzie eat something first.

I giggled at his silliness "Another refill please if its not to much trouble"

He chucked "Oh yeah getting another ice tea is so much trouble Case"

"Well yeah you have to go all the way behind the counter refill it then come all the way out here you sure its not to much trouble just for little old me?" I teased him he grabbed my cup.

"There's no such thing as too much trouble when it comes to one of my favorite sisters" he ruffled my hair a little.

"Hey don't touch the hair" I slapped his hand away he chuckled and went to go refill my drink. I smiled the good thing that came out of the mess with Brett was I got closer to Edwin, Sam, and Ralph they're actually feel like real brothers to me.

"Where do you guys want to go after we're done?" Lizzie looked around at the table

"I don't know" Edwin tried to grab some food off of her plate but she slapped his hand away.

"Hey hands off the food"

"Dude you should know by now not to touch her food" Ralph shook his head at him disapointedly.

"But I'm hungry" he whined

"Hey while your over there Sammy boy can you get me something? We're starving over here too"

Derek was actually starting to get closer to me. I feel like I can come to him for anything.

Sam walked over and put my drink in front of me "Thank you" he nodded then glared at Derek.

"Sorry D you're going have to go somewhere else to eat"

"But-"

"No buts I'm still mad at you guys"

"Come on be fair"

"Fair? You guys started a fight without telling me why, you didn't tell me anything about Brett and his friends did so I couldn't get a shot at them before they got sent to juvie, and you almost cost me my job now you want to talk about fair?"

"Ok I admit that I should've told you or warn you what we were up to but that was 2 weeks ago. Shouldn't we be forgiven by now?"

"No"

"Ok when will we be forgiven then?"

He smirked at him "When Casey does"

Derek groaned and started hitting his head against the table "Um Derek you might wanna stop doing that you can lose more brain cells…if that's possible" he stopped and glared at me I just laughed at him _Hey just because we're closer doesn't mean I completely forgiven or stop giving him a hard time about everything. Besides if we stopped picking on each other completely then we wouldn't be Derek and Casey now would we?_

**THE END**


End file.
